Jealous
by archervice7
Summary: Ten years after the most humiliating night of Fionna's life, Fionna finally returns to her hometown. Just a few days before her high school reunion too! She asks Marshall, an old bud from high school to help her make her old ex, F.P, jealous, but what if she fails for Marshall instead? Rated M for future LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Fionna danced with all her friends, a red cup in one hand and her graduation cap in the other. On the banister was a large red sigh that read, "Class of 2000". Everyone was smiling and laughing, mostly because over half the people here were already drunk. Today was their graduation. They were adults now. Fionna looked around for her boyfriend, F.P, who she had been dating since her junior year. He was standing around with all his football buddies and was wearing the school's red and black Letterman jacket. She walked up to F.P and smiled.

"There you are." She said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey Fi." He said.

"Let's go dance." She said, tugging on his arm. He planted his feet.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you, alone." F.P said.

Fionna smiled. "Alright."

They walked upstairs and went into one of the empty bedrooms of the house. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, but he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Fi, I...I think we should see other people. I mean, you heard what the teachers back at school said. About being adults and making adult decisions. I love you, but I think...I think I need to focus on other things right now. You understand, right?" F.P said.

Tears streamed down Fionna's face, she wiped her eyes, but that only messed up her mascara making her eyes look like black circles. She ran out of the room and down the steps. Her high heels caused her to trip half way down, falling in front of everyone. She stood up and everyone began laughing at her. People were pointing and laughing, especially the guys. She pushed her way through the crowd and ran out the door. She tossed off her heels and ran walked down the street barefoot. That was the night she decided to leave home and would go anywhere else.

 _Ten Years Later..._

Fionna woke up in her king size bed, sunlight filling the room. She got up and walked into her bathroom. Taking off her long T-shirt which she wore as pajamas and getting into the shower. She closed the door, turned on the hot water and let steam fill up the room. She washed herself, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She looked into the foggy mirror. Her blonde hair only went down to her her back. Back in high school, she had the longest hair around, it went down to her feet. Fionna hated thinking about high school. Ever since that horrible night at the graduation party. That's the reason she moved out west to L.A, and never have to deal with the humiliation of her home town in Jersey ever again. She wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her room. She put on her favorite black pants suit, grabbed her keys off of her granite counter and was out the door.

Fionna got into her blue convertible and drove down the street to her job, which she owned. Adventure Gaming Co. It was a video game company that specialized in fighting and adventure games, because that's what she would play when she was younger. It was a successful business, most of her employees were young fresh out of college kids, who wanted to make a living.

"Ms. Murtson!" A young girl with large brown eyes that were filled with hope walked up to Fionna. She was wearing a brown pants suit that matched her hair and eyes. In her hand was a cup of coffee and in the other a stack of papers. "I have your coffee." She said.

"Thank you, Christine." Fionna said, taking the cup from the girl.

"It's Cathy." The girl said, but Fionna had already tuned her out.

Fionna walked into her large office and sat down at her desk, her back facing the large window that showed the beautiful city. Cathy walked into Fionna's office.

"Um...you got a message today." Cathy said, setting down the stack of papers.

"From who?" Fionna said, examining the papers.

"Your mother." Cathy said hesitantly.

Fionna's eyes widened as she looked up at the young girl.

"My...Mother?" She repeated.

"Yes Ma'am." Cathy said, wincing as if she was expecting the coffee to be thrown at her.

"What did she say?" Fionna asked nonchalantly, sitting up straight.

"She said hello, and said that next week is your high school reunion. She said she was hoping you'd stop by and visit." Cathy said.

Fionna sighed loudly. "Say I have a very important business meeting next week or something." Fionna said, waving Cathy away.

"Yes Ma'am." Cathy nodded and left the room.

Fionna turned around in her swivel chair and looked out at the city. She hadn't been back to her home town in ten years. Every year, her mother would always try to invite her home to visit. Each year Fionna declined. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Ms. Murtons, I'm afraid A&A Music won't be doing business with you." The man said.

"What? No. That's can't be. I-I talked with one of the producers, Ronnie Calvin. He said would make the soundtrack for our newest game." Fionna said.

"Well, unfortunately things have changed. I'm sorry." He said.

"Wait. I want to speak with your supervisor." Fionna demanded.

"My supervisor is the CEO Ms. Murtons." He said.

"Put him on the line." Fionna said through her teeth.

"He's gone. On vacation for the next few days. Won't be back for a week." He said.

"I see. This isn't over." Fionna said, slamming the phone down. She put her head down on the desk and tried to think.

"Ms. Murtons, is everything okay?" Cathy said, poking her head into the office.

"GET OUT!" Fionna yelled.

Cathy closed the door quickly. Fionna sat up and sighed.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry."

Cathy opened the door and walked in slowly. "It's Cathy." She said.

"Cathy. I'm sorry. It's just things aren't going well for me." Fionna said.

"Was that A&A Music?" Cathy said.

Fionna nodded.

"Why don't you just fly out to New York and go talk with them in person." Cathy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. You know what, book me a flight to New York." Fionna said.

Cathy smiled. "Yes Ma'am."

Cathy booked Fionna the soonest flight to New York City, which was in two days. Fionna packed her bags, making sure to bring coats because it was cold and snowing. She hated the cold, one of the many reasons she moved to L.A. She got on her plane and sat first class as she always did when she flew. Fionna got cozy in her seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"Excuse me, miss?" Fionna opened her eyes and looked at the flight attendant. "Due to weather, the plane has landed at a closer destination. Please exit the plane." She said.

Fionna stretched her arms and yawned loudly. She got off the plane and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the cold. "Where exactly am I?" She asked a flight attendant.

"Morristown, New Jersey." The flight attendant said.

Fionna's eyes widened. "No. No. No. NO! Please tell me you're joking?" Fionna shouted.

"I'm afraid not." She said.

"Then get me on the next plane to New York." Fionna demanded.

"Almost all airports are closing due to weather. I doubt you'll be able to get on a plane until next week." She said.

Fionna stormed to the airport where she grabbed her bags and got a taxi. She opened the door and pushed her bags over to the other side of the seat. She sat down and closed the door. "Where to miss?" The driver said.

Fionna told him her mother's address. "Home." She grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi stopped in front of a small house with a white picket fence. Fionna paid the driver, grabbed her bags, carrying two in each hand and one under each armpits and her hand bag in her mouth. She walked up the driveway as the taxi drove away. Halfway up the driveway, she slipped and fell.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Fionna?" Fionna looked up and saw her mother.

"Hey mom." Fionna said.

Her mom extended a hand and helped Fionna up. Fionna stood up, holding onto her mother as she almost slipped again.

"Careful now." Her mom said, picking up a few of Fionna's bags. They walked inside and Fionna set her bags on the couch. Fionna turned around to see her mother staring at her, smiling.

"What?" Fionna said.

"It's been ten years." She said, wiping her watery eyes.

Fionna walked over to her mother and pulled her into a hug. "Mom, don't cry." Fionna said.

"Do you want some coco?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." Fionna said.

"Wonderful!" Her mom said, walking into the kitchen. She poured the hot chocolate into a mug with a snow man on it and handed it to her.

"There you are." She said. Fionna sat down at the table and her mother did the same.

"I see you cut your hair." She said.

"Oh, yeah. I thought a new look would be nice." Fionna said.

"How's L.A?" Her mom asked.

"Warm." Fionna said.

"I know that. I mean how are you doing out there?" She said.

"Pretty good. Business is going great." Fionna said.

"You find a man yet?" Her mom asked.

"Mom!" Fionna said, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"What? You never tell me anything about your love life?" She said.

"I don't have one." Fionna said. "I've just tried focusing on my career." Fionna sighed.

"It's alright dear. So, how long are you staying?" She asked.

"A week, maybe. I really need to get to New York City." Fionna said.

"Well, most planes are delayed due to the weather, but you can stay with me for as long as you want." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom." Fionna said.

A light brown cat walked into the kitchen, she stopped and stared at Fionna. Fionna stared at her.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted, setting down her coffee and rushing over to the cat. She pet the cat's head, and rubbed behind her ears. Cake purred. They were the best of friends before Fionna left.

"I've missed you so much." Fionna said, picking up Cake and holding her close to her chest.

Cake rubbed her head against Fionna. Fionna smiled.

"When you two are done with your love fest, you can go unpack your bags." Fionna's mom said.

Fionna nodded and grabbed her bags, carrying them to her bedroom, which hasn't change since she left. Her walls were still painted baby blue. Her bed still had the blue comforter and light blue pillows with the bunnies on them. On the wall to the right was her white vanity. And to the left was her old beanbag chair. She hadn't been in this room for ten years. She set her bags down on the floor next to her bed, took off her coat and flopped onto the bed. Cake jumped onto the bed and lay in a ball next to Fionna. After eating a large dinner with her mom, she went back to her room and opened her closet. On the top self there was a box. She grabbed it and sat down in her beanbag, dust came out of it when she did. Fionna coughed then leaned back into the beanbag. She looked through the box. There were all her pictures. Her and her girlfriends, Amber, Laura and Bonnie. Her and her best bud, Brad. And a picture of her and F.P. Her last boyfriend. It was her junior year when she and F.P just started dating. They were at the winter dance, both of them were smiling. She looked so happy. That's when Fionna wondered if F.P still lived here. She put the pictures back into the box and lay back on her bed and fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey!" Fionna opened her eyes and saw her mother leaning over her. "Morning! We got a big day planned ahead of us, so get up!" Her mom said. Fionna groaned and sat up.

"What do you mean 'big day ahead of us'?" Fionna said.

"I mean, we're going into to town." Her mom said. Fionna groaned again.

"Oh get up. I made pancakes." She said.

After showering and getting dressed, Fionna walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mom had made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Wow, you really went all out." Fionna said.

"Eat up." Her mom said.

Once they finished eating breakfast, they got in Fionna's mom's car and Fionna drove them into town.

"Stop here." Fionna's mom said.

Fionna stopped the car outside a bookstore.

"Pick me up in a few hours." She said before getting out of the car.

Fionna drove up to a coffee shop and went inside.

"Fionna?"

She looked up and saw the familiar face standing behind the counter. His smile, his brown hair that always parted to right and glasses.

"Brad!" She said, walking towards him.

"What brings you back Fionna?" Brad said, pushing up his glasses.

"Uh...just visiting." Fionna said.

"First time in ten years. Hey, but there's no time like the present." Brad shrugged his shoulders.

"When you'd start working at the cafe?" Fionna asked.

"Not too long after you left." Brad said. "So, what can I get you?" Brad asked. Fionna had forgotten why she even came in here.

"Oh um...Cappuccino." Fionna said after skimming the menu for two seconds.

"One cup of cap coming up." Brad said.

"Do you do this all the time, or this a new thing?" Fionna asked.

"What? My kick ass abbreviation? All the time." He said, handing her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks, how much do I owe?" Fionna said, unzipping her purse.

"No charge." Brad said. Fionna smiled and sipped on the coffee. It was pretty good.

"Hey, I'm going to bar later tonight, well everyone is. Karaoke night. Wanna come?" Brad offered.

"I...um...sure." Fionna said.

"Awesome. People are gonna be psyched to see you again." Brad said.

"You think so?" Fionna said.

"I know so." Brad said.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight then." Fionna said, walking out of the cafe.

 _"People are gonna be psyched to see you again._ " Brad's words replayed in Fionna's mind for hours. She looked at all her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She finally picked out a black dress that she planned to wear while going out in New York.

"Don't wear that." Fionna turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Why not?" Fionna said.

"Too fancy. Just wear something casual." Her mom said.

"Casual?" Fionna said.

Her mom walked over and dug through her clothes. She picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here you go." She said. Fionna looked at the outfit.

"Alright." Fionna sighed.

She put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. If she had longer hair, she'd look like high school Fionna. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Her mom said.

"Nah. I better get going." Fionna said.

"Fionna?"

"Yeah mom?" Fionna said.

"Have fun." She said.

Fionna grinned and nodded. "Got it." She said.

Fionna got in that car and drove to the bar. She parked at the end of the street, when she walked into the bar she saw it was packed. She could easily recognize most of the people here. She looked around for Brad, who she found sitting at the bar.

"Hey Brad." Fionna said, taking a seat next to him.

"Fionna, you made it!" He said.

"What? You thought I wouldn't show?" Fionna said.

"I had my doubts. Wanna drink?" He said.

"Yeah. Bourbon on the rocks." Fionna said to the bartender.

"She means beer." Brad said. The bartender nodded and handed her a glass of beer.

"Ew, beer is gross." Fionna said in disgust.

"What did L.A make you too good for some beer. You loved this stuff back in high school." Brad said.

Fionna shot him a quick glare then chugged down the beer.

"There you go!" Brad cheered.

Fionna slammed the cup down onto the counter.

"Nice one." Fionna's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and saw him. His red hair which was still gelled upwards. His soft brown eyes. And his awesome smile.

"H-hey F.P." Fionna stammered, leaning against the bar.

"Fionna? Damn, how long has it been. Ten years? You look great." F.P said.

"You look great too." Fionna said.

F.P chuckled. "It's nice to see you again. Honestly, I didn't think I'd run into you." F.P said.

"Yeah. H-how have you been?" Fionna asked.

"Pretty good. I coach the football team here." F.P said.

"I work out in L.A." Fionna said.

"L.A? Ooh la la." F.P said.

Fionna laughed again. She felt like a school girl all over again.

"Want another beer?" F.P asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

They sat at the bar and drank another beer as they talked.

"So, are you seeing anybody?" F.P asked.

"N-no. What about you?" Fionna asked, leaning closer to him.

"I've was seeing this girl for a few months." F.P said.

"Was?" Fionna said.

"Yeah. She broke up with me two weeks ago." F.P said.

"Oh, that's...horrible." Fionna said, trying to hold back her smile.

"Yeah." F.P said sadly.

"Shut up, karaoke's about to start." Brad said, shushing them.

The lights dimmed and one single light pointed directly at the stage. A tall man with messy raven hair, who was wearing a flannel and a pair of ripped jeans walked onto stage. He grabbed the mic and looked out into the crowd, giving a wink at the ladies in front, who began screaming.

"Is that Marshall Lee Abadeer?" Fionna asked.

F.P chuckled. "Yeah. He's visiting too." F.P said.

Marshall spoke into the mic.

"Hey pretty ladies." He said in a husky voice. "It's nice to be back. Did you miss me?" He said. The crowd of woman in front of the stage screamed again. He simply chuckled into the mic.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Cue the music." He said.

Music began playing and I already knew the song. Treasure.

 _Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_

 _I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

 _You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady_

 _But you walk around like you wanna be someone else_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_

 _Honey, you're my golden star_

 _You know you can make my wish come true_

 _If you let me treasure you_

 _If you let me treasure you, oh_

Marshall danced a little on stage, while the crowd of ladies cheered him on.

"So how-" F.P began to say, but Brad elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Brad said.

F.P and Fionna looked at each other and giggled.

 _A girl like you should never look so blue_

 _You're everything I see in my dreams_

 _I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_

 _Honey, you're my golden star_

 _You know you could make my wish come true_

 _If you let me treasure you_

 _If you let me treasure you_

Marshall jumped off the stage, still singing, and pushed his way through the crowd of ladies who were grabbing onto him. He walked over to the bar and took Fionna's hand.

 _You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

Marshall twirled her, and Fionna looked over at F.P who looked jealous. He was no longer smiling and finished the rest of his beer. Marshall let Fionna go and went back up to the stage.

 _If you let me treasure you_

 _If you let me treasure you_

 _Oh oh oh_

The music cut off and Marshall put back the mic. People cheered and clapped as he took a little bow. He smiled and waved at the crowd as walked off stage. A man in a Hawaiian shirt walked onto the stage and began singing.

"He was pretty good." Fionna said.

"Yeah. I guess." F.P shrugged.

 _'He is jealous.'_ Fionna thought.

"Wanna dance?" F.P asked.

"Yeah. Is it cool if I finish my drink first?" Fionna asked.

"Of course. See you out on the dance floor." F.P said with a wink.

Fionna took a long sip of her beer.

"Hey there."

She jumped and turned around, facing Marshall who was only a few inches away from her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said, looking slightly concerned, and took a step back.

"I'm fine." Fionna said.

"I could have told you that." Marshall said, looking her up and down.

Fionna rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit from high school, have you?" Fionna said. Back in high school, Marshall was the rebellious player who could get any girl he wanted.

"You obviously have." Marshall said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Fionna said.

"I mean, you cut your hair. Your boobs are slightly larger than I remember."

Fionna's face turned red as an apple and she smacked him in the face. "Pervert!" She yelled.

Her slam didn't seem to do anything to Marshall. He touched his cheek and laughed.

"Feisty." He purred.

Fionna rolled her eyes again.

"C'mon, I was just playing." Marshall said.

Fionna took one more sip of her beer and got up.

"I see you've been eyeing red." Marshall said, his head gesturing towards F.P.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Fionna said.

"I see. Isn't he the whole reason you left this place and moved?" Marshall asked.

"Not the entire reason." Fionna said softly.

"Alright then. See you around Fi." Marshall said.

Fionna made her way to the dance floor, dancing with F.P as people sang awfully. A few hours later, F.P and Fionna walked outside the bar, walking down the sidewalk to wear Fionna parked. Shivering and able to see their breath.

"That was fun." Fionna said.

"I mean if you like mediocre singing." F.P said.

Fionna giggled. "Marshall wasn't that bad." Fionna said.

Fionna looked at F.P's facial expression when she said _Marshall._ He scowled. Then it was as if a light bulb appeared over Fionna's head.

"Thanks for the good time. See you later." Fionna said, rushing over to her car. F.P waved her goodbye as she did.

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying the story! Please Review! That song that I "borrowed" was "Treasure" by Bruno Mars**


End file.
